Housemates
by 8Silver-Storm8
Summary: Human AU. There were hundreds of citizens living in Thunder City, so why was it her that had to be chosen to live with four random people? Join Ivypool and her new roomates as they desperately attempt to get along- that is, if they even survive the first day together.
1. In Which Ivypool Moves In

**Human AU. There were hundreds of citizens living in Thunder City, so why was it her that had to be chosen to live with four random people? Join Ivypool and her new roomates as they desperately attempt to get along- that is, if they even survive the first day together.**

Ivypool flicked her white-and-silver bangs out of her face as she zipped her final suitcase closed. She let out and audible sigh, resting her head in her hands, wondering _what_ Dovewing had been thinking when she had signed the two of them up for this so-called 'Unity Program'.

Tensions had been running high between the four cities of Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind, but not as you'd expect them to be. No, the tensions were within the cities themselves.

Because of this, Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar, and Onestar had decided to each run a 'Unity Program'. Citizens would sign up, and when the time came, five random participants of each city would be packed up and moved into four separate houses- scratch that, _mansions-_ to bring down arguments and promote union.

Most people thought it was a brilliant idea. Ivypool did not.

Really, she had been neutral, until Dovewing had signed both herself and Ivypool up without asking.

Fortunately, Dovewing had not been selected.

Unfortunately, Ivypool had.

And so that morning, she had tugged on a flowing dark gray long-sleeved shirt and black jeans and accepted her fate.

"You're so lucky!" Dovewing was now squealing as Ivypool glared at her with deep blue eyes.

"Am I? Living with four total strangers for Stars knows how long! I can't believe you signed me up for this." Ivypool swung a black bag over her shoulder, grabbing her suitcase that held some of her clothes and electronics. Furniture would be provided at the mansion.

"Of course you are! Just think of all of the possibilities!" Dovewing gushed, following Ivypool out to the front door.

"The possibility of being late to my shift at the coffee shop every day because the mansions are across the city?" She hissed sarcastically over her shoulder.

She moved swifty down the sidewalk and began shoving her two bags into the backseat as Dovewing plopped herself into the driver's.

Ivypool slammed the door shut, sitting down next to Dovewing with a frigid sigh.

* * *

Thirty minutes and six small arguments later, the two had reached the mansion. Or rather, mansions. They weren't aware that all four cities' houses would be right across from each other.

Ivypool's eyes scanned dully up and down the building.

It was a two-story, warmly-painted home, with oak trees looming in the expansive front yard. There was a long brick pathway leading up to oak wood double doors. It was looming and elegant in a worn sort of way- it had clearly been built a long time ago.

The other homes had the same structure, but were vastly different.

The River home was white with silver threaded through and a stream running through the front yard, Shadow dark and looming with three trees in its lawn dead, and the Wind plain browns with patchy grass.

Judging by the cars parked on the curb, two people had already arrived at Thunder.

"I assume you won't be helping me 'move in'?" Ivypool asked, tugging her suitcase from the sleek gray car.

Dovewing frowned. "I really am sorry, but I have a date with Tigerheart!"

"A date at noon is sketchy enough, but aren't you with Bumblestripe?" She tugged out her purse and closed the door, shooting Dovewing, who was now grinning through the rolled-down window, a raised eyebrow.

The dark-gray-haired young woman smirked. "Perhaps." And then she sped off.

Ivypool huffed, turning and making her way up the worn path to the front door and unlocking it with the key she had been mailed.

She stepped into a wide hallway. The floors were polished hardwood and walls painted auburn. There were two doorways about halfway along, and the end of the hall stretched into what was probably the living room.

Suddenly, a person stepped out of the door on the right side of the hall.

A young man, possibly two or three years older than Ivypool, with shoulder-length, grayish, almost blue-looking, hair. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans, and around his neck hung a chain with two bluejay's feathers hanging from it. He was shorter than average, and his blue eyes started ahead sightlessly.

Ivypool squinted. "Jayfeather?" He regularly dropped by the coffee shop Ivypool worked at, and the two had become almost close (their only interactions being ranting about other people's stupidity) over the years.

The man's head snapped over to her. "Ivypool," He agnowledged with a furrow of his brow and a narrowing of his eyes. "You mentioned Dovewing signed you up. At least there'll be one moderately sane person in the house."

Ivypool perked up. "You know who else is living here?"

"Only one other person. He's already here- Lionblaze showed me around, if you were wondering- but I think I'll leave it to you to learn who he is." And at that, he crossed over to the other doorway. "Unpack and explore the house. I'm making tea."

Ivypool nodded, stepping forward and peeking into the room Jayfeather had left. A bathroom. She glanced over to the doorway he had entered. Possibly a kitchen.

She strolled ahead, suitcase rolling along noisily behind her. The living room she entered was modern. A curved flatscreen on the creamy-colored wall, a fluffy white rug, and snowy furniture sprawled out across the cozy room.

Next to her branched out two different hallways on her left and right. Noting to visit them later, she dragged her suitcase loudly up the stairs.

Up the staircase was a long hallway with seven doors. Two of them were on her left side, five on her right.

The left doors she assumed were bathrooms, and the right, bedrooms.

She browsed past the doorways, looking for her own.

The first door was painted with tree branches, each with bluejays perched on them. Jayfeather's room. "Subtle." She said out loud to no one in particular.

The second was adored with a fox den, a single red fox darting out of it. She wondered who it may be for a second, but came up without answers and moved on.

The third was decorated as stone-gray with tendrils of ivy curling around each crack and crevice. Ivypool smirked. Her room.

She swung open the door and scanned it.

A soft looking queen-sized bed was pushed up against one wall with pristine white bedsheets. A window stood next to it, and next to the window was a black desk.

A bookcase with only one of its shelves filled was against the other wall. Next to it were a pair of doors- the closet. Aside from that, the bedroom was bare.

Ivypool nodded, deciding her new room was acceptable and rolling her suitcase in, bringing it to a halt and easing the door closed behind her soundlessly.

She unzipped the case and began to unpack.

* * *

About one hour later, Jayfeather had decided to be uncharacteristically social and join Ivypool in her room to discuss the house planning.

"So do you think the other residents will be those 'do-everything-together' people?" She asked.

"StarClan, I hope not," He replied from his perch on her desk chair as she slipped one of the last few shirts onto a hanger.

Before the conversation could continue, a man burst through the door.

He had medium-length reddish brown hair, and was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He was average height and his green eyes were wide and sparkled with mischeif. He looked about a year older than Ivypool.

Oh no.

"Jayfeather," Ivypool pleaded desperately, whipping around to look at him. "Am I alive? Am I still breathing?" She hoped the answer was no.

"Unfortunately for the both of us, yes." Jayfeather stated bluntly.

Foxleap grinned. "Why Ivypool, I am personally offended that you would speak that way of your _new housemate!"_

Ivypool groaned.

Foxleap was... well, Foxleap.

He was loud, always pranking people and being, in her opinion, generally obnoxious. Everything was a joke or innuendo with him. Suffice to say, Ivypool did not particuarly care for him.

"Anyway, you're living here?" Ivypool managed to get out, hoping once again that the answer was no.

"No, he's just dropped by for a visit." Jayfeather replied sarcastically.

Ignoring Jayfeather's response, Foxleap beamed, rocking back on his heels. "Yep!"

"Is anyone else getting here soon? There should be two more people," Jayfeather butted in, so quickly he almost cut off Foxleap's responce.

"I think they're arriving tomorrow." Ivypool had finished picking up her clothes, so she sat down on her bed.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Good, less people to deal with today."

"I, personally, cannot believe that we are forced to wait another second to meet them!" Foxleap proclaimed with dramatic conviction.

Ivypool and Jayfeather rolled their eyes.

* * *

It was roughly four in the morning.

Ivypool was _exhausted._

She hadn't slept since the previous morning, when she had pulled herself out of bed at eight so she had time to pack.

She'd snuck out at about ten, when Jayfeather and Foxleap had fallen asleep, passing out early from the mentally tiring move-in, and tugged on her training outfit. Gray tights and a flexible black tank top- normal enough- however, in her right hand she held a weapon.

A slightly curved, glinting silver dagger with a midnight-black hilt and a razor-sharp edge was the weapon her twelve-year-old self had on chosen her first night of 'training'. Since then, it had not changed very much.

However, her identity could not be known if she were to continue 'training', so she pulled on a hooded black cloak and headed out into the boiling summer night.

She then jogged a couple of miles to the outskirts of the city, where it met the forests next to the broken-down kids park. Ivypool had hopped the fence that encircled the entrance to the abandoned subway system, tugged off the cloak, and met Hawkfrost and the other trainees, deep underground, five minutes later.

Tigerstar had overseen the 'training' that night, so her sparring with Breezepelt had been much more difficult than usual. He'd nearly managed to catch her in the arm with an elongated knife, and she'd only barely deflected the blow with her own blade.

Luckily, nobody had noticed Ivypool slipping back into the Thunder mansion that night. Nobody had noticed Breezepelt returning to the Wind mansion either.

Now, Ivypool desperately rifled through the cupboards, hood off but black cloak hanging around her shoulders, trying to find something to fill her growling stomach.

It appeared she would have to go shopping with her housemates tomorrow- if she was awake enough. The cabinets were empty aside from Jayfeather's tea.

 _He'd notice if I stole any,_ She sighed mentally.

In a last-resort effort for something to eat, she swung open the door to the nearly-empty freezer and tore open the box of almost tastless frozen waffles Foxleap had brought. She popped one into the toaster, then ran into her room to devour it without even bothering to put it on a plate.

 _Stars know why he brought these. Probably for some prank._

Finally having filled her stomach, she slipped into her room and into pajamas. She hid her training clothes and dagger under her bed, but in her sleep-clogged mind, she discarded her cloak onto the floor. She would later reprimand herself for her carelessness.

One of her last thoughts was how she needed to finish exploring the house tomorrow- there were still those two hallways she hadn't seen.

And at the end of what may have been the longest day of her life, Ivypool fell onto her indescribably soft bed and was overcome by sleep the very second her head hit the pillow.

She was so tired she didn't notice the red-haired figure of Foxleap slip into her room, hang up her cloak in her closet, eye her with a mixture of curiosity, dissapointment, and grim determination, and leave her room, quieter and more swiftly than the fox he was named for.


	2. In Which Ivypool Fights Someone

_**DragonWriter/dragonwritergirl112: Thanks! I can't wait to write more ;)**_

 _ **iDragonSpyro:**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **Guest: Thanks :)**_

 _ **Wandering Snowleaf: 😹 Jayfeather's tea collection is A Thing™ now**_

 _ **Jayfeathers Friend: BRILLIANT TITLE FOR FOXLEAP! It fits perfectly! And thank you. Anyway, about the cousins thing- Family ties, except for direct siblings, are mostly nonexistent in this series. Pretty much everyone in every clan is related, making it ridiculously hard to find and make good pairings. However, I did say 'mostly nonexistent'- and I'm not pairing Ivypool with Jayfeather (Not telling you who I am pairing her with or who I'm pairing him with; take a quick guess ;)) So you could definitely say that Ivypool and Jayfeather are cousins in this.**_

Ivypool slept in until one o'clock.

It was nearly impossible to drag herself out of the cocoon of warm blankets she'd formed. Emphasis on the _warm._

 _This is the most comfortable I ever have been or ever will be again._

After nearly fifteen minutes of mentally yelling at herself to get up, she dragged herself out of bed, blinking sleep out of her eyes. _Great Stars, the new housemates are probably already here- not that I really want to interact with them, but I should at least make a half-decent first impression._

She changed in her room. Pulling on jeans and a black t-shirt, Ivypool brushed through her hair and jogged downstairs.

In the living room lay Jayfeather, sprawled out uncaringly on one of the white recliners. He threw her a half-wave, hearing her as she passed through. She hummed a response and made her way into the kitchen.

Foxleap was perched on the marble counter next to the fridge. His face broke out in a manic grin at the first sign of human life entering the kitchen.

His eyes narrowed as Ivypool entered, but the grin stayed in place. "Ivypool! The stealer of the great waffles has arrived!"

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Hello, O Incredible Annoyance of All Things Sane."

Foxleap gasped, putting a hand to his chest. "I am personally offended! How dare you! I am Incredible Annoyance of All Things Sane _and_ Insane!"

Ivypool scoffed. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"One person- she's in the dining room- but for now we must address the horrid crime you've committed! The stealage of the great and powerful waffle!"

"Stealage isn't a word." Ivypool felt a small amount of relief at the fact one of the other housemates was female. If she were in a home with only males, she might just drive herself insane.

Foxleap attempted to bat her over the head with an oven mitt, but she caught his wrist. His eye twitched at her quick reflexes, shoving down memories of the cloak he'd hung up late the previous night. His grin became more forced as he wrestled away his theory.

" _Your face_ isn't a word." He declared.

"You're right, it's two."

Foxleap once again gasped in mock-offense as Ivypool left the kitchen, heading down the left hallway she hadn't seen yesterday.

As she pulled open the door, she gasped, fingers sliding off of the handle as they dropped to her sides.

Books.

Nothing but books.

Shelves upon shelves of books.

Each wall was lined with cases up to the ceiling, along with three shelves of the same height in the center of the room. Each row was packed tightly with texts, and some were even in other languages. Dull, faded spines mixed in with newer and brighter ones. There were no lightbulbs in the room, for the room was lit purely by candles scattered across the desks, extra shelf space, and a glass chandelier.

A small grin came to Ivypool's face- the first one since she'd moved in- as she walked in.

The room was warm, almost stiflingly so, and yet she felt so comfortable it was as if she'd never left her own home; like the candles that had warmed the library had all of their flames swirled together and mixed within her chest as a glowing feeling spread down to her fingertips.

She stepped over to one of the shelves, fingers gliding over the spines.

 _The Complete History of the Stars and the Dark Forest,_ One read. Glancing quickly from side to side, she pulled the thick volume out of the shelf and tucked it between her elbow and chest.

When Ivypool left the library five minutes later, she missed the surge of wonder she'd felt when she entered and the sense of comfort she'd been enveloped with as she stepped in.

Brushing away the last cobwebs of the warm feeling, she strode over to the other hallway and pulled open the door.

In the center of the dining room was a massive, rectangular cherry wood table, surrounded by chairs on all sides. The back wall was all glass, allowing a view into what looked to be a peaceful garden; Ivypool noted to look at that later.

However, what really captured her attention was the woman sitting in the last chair of the long table.

The woman had chest-length gray-blue hair tied up in a low ponytail. She wore a blue shirt and black tights and Ivypool was vaguely reminded of her own training outfit. She looked years older than Ivypool, and taller too. A feeling of power radiated from her. The woman had high, prominent cheekbones and a tall, imposing figure.

She looked up when Ivypool had walked in, revealing icy blue eyes. "Hello." The woman greeted. "I am Bluestar. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ivypool's eyes widened. She had lead Thunder before Firestar. "Hello," Ivypool replied awkwardly. "I'm Ivypool. It's nice to meet you too."

A ghost of a smile came over Bluestar's face. "If you wouldn't mind directing me to the bedrooms? I'd like a place to unpack."

With a jolt, Ivypool realized Bluestar's suitcase was sitting in the corner of the room. "Of course," Ivypool said as Bluestar rose and wrapped her fingers around the suitcase handle.

She lead Bluestar up the stairs and into the former leader's room (Which was painted with a blazing, neon blue star in a black sky on the door).

Bluestar thanked her and Ivypool left, but not before the older had a change to warily eye the thick book clutched in Ivypool's hands.

* * *

"So," Foxleap began. "What are you guys going to be for halloween?"

It was seven o'clock that night, and the four current housemates were eating dinner- Bluestar and Ivypool salad, Foxleap and Jayfeather hamburgers. Their mysterious fifth housemate had not yet arrived.

Bluestar smiled in amusement. "We're not children, Foxleap," She said gently.

Foxleap gasped. "That is no excuse not to enjoy halloween, the greatest holiday of all!"

"The greatest holiday of all?" Jayfeather repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Free candy, and I can dress up like whatever I want without getting judged!" Foxleap beamed.

"There's also no reason to interact with family. Since when do you care about being judged?" Ivypool chimed in. "Anyway, I won't be telling my costume to any of you," She waved her fork at the others at the table, "Until the night itself."

"I'll be doing the same," Jayfeather said.

"If we really must do this, then I, too, will not reveal my costume- which I have not yet purchased in the first place." Bluestar gave in.

Foxleap, dramatically rising out of his chair to protest, was cut off by the sound of a door being opened.

"I'll go see who it is," Ivypool announced, leaving the kitchen.

She made her way to the front door swiftly, and flicked her eyes up and down the person she saw enter.

He was unusually lithe, almost lanky. He had average-length raven-black hair and warm, startlingly amber eyes. He appared tense, and was wearing a dark grayish black t-shirt and jeans. Around his neck hung a silver chain with a long black feather and two red beads hanging from it. He looked older than Foxleap and Jayfeather, but younger than Bluestar.

"Hi. Er, I- I'm Ravenpaw."

Ivypool nodded, gears turning in her head as she felt a snag of recognition at the name. "Ivypool." She replied absentmindedly.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, peering at him. "You left Thunder," She realized. "You left years ago, when Tigerstar started gaining power, before he left."

Ravenpaw nodded awkwardly, holding forward in a shaky hand a piece of paper. "I did leave. B-but I entered the program, and I got picked, so Firestar decided to send me off to the Thunder house. He also said I shouldn't go alone, s-so someone else will come here tomorrow."

Ivypool arched an eyebrow, taking the paper and skimming over it. "Someone else?"

"My old roommate, B-Barley. Um, he let me stay with him after I left. Firestar didn't want the transition from life here in Thunder from life at the barn t-to be too hard, s-so he said to bring Barley along."

The paper, signed by Firestar, explained the same thing. Ivyppol folded up the page and slipped it unnoticeably into her front pocket, knowing that the signiture might come in handy and gain her favor with Tigerstar.

"Come on in," She closed the door behind him and lead him into the dining room, where he paled at the idea of explaining his situation to the others, so Ivypool did it for him.

Foxleap grinned wolfishly at Ravenpaw. "Take a seat. We were just discussing the most amazing holiday..."

* * *

Ivypool leaped up from where she had been kicked down onto the floor, silver blade arcing through the air in a narrow miss from Breezepelt's arm.

He stepped back again, and the two circled each other, before Breezepelt sprang forward with a yell, charging her. She blocked his knife with her own dagger, and they stayed locked together for a few seconds before Ivypool broke away.

Ivypool's mouth was dry, and the side of her ribs ached where Breezepelt had landed a punch. The damp floor and humid air of the abandoned subway system weighed down heavily on both of them.

Breezepelt tried another lunge, but Ivypool caught his wrist, twisting it around. Releasing it, she leapt back as he shrieked. He struck out forward again, grabbing her by the left arm and dragging her close.

Breezepelt lifted his knife to slice her, but Ivypool spat in his eyes and kneed him in a particular place and sprang back.

The other trainee shrieked, backing up, and she took to opportunity to send a swift kick to his side.

As a rule so not be found out, they tried not to leave cuts of visible wounds, but that rule could sometimes be ignored.

He leapt forward, hooking his arm around her neck and swinging her forward, locking her against his chest with his knife at her throat.

As a last resort, she slammed her fingers directly into a still-healing slice on his outer thigh. He shouted and dropped his knife, and she took the opportunity to slam him down onto the concrete floor.

He was now flat on his stomach, and Ivypool dug her knee into his spine and pinned his right arm behind his back. She used her free hand to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his face up and off of the ground.

In a flash, she released his arm and held her curved dagger up to his throat.

"Enough," Hawkfrost announced, stepping out of the shadows.

He had chest-length brown and black hair tied up in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a training outfit similar to Ivypool's own.

Ivypool released Breezepelt, allowing his head to thud to the ground as she rose. The adrenaline thundering in her veins slowly receded.

"That's good for tonight," Hawkfrost said, waving his hand in the air.

Breezepelt slunk off with a glare at Ivypool, but she stayed.

"Well?" Hawkfrost sneered, looking down at her. "Why are you still here?"

"I have something valuable to the Place of No Stars." She turned slightly, pulling something from under her shirt, as she had no pockets. Ivypool unfolded the page, and Hawkfrost's eyes went wide. "A signature from Firestar. It could be used in countless forgeries."

"I know what it could be used for!" Hawfrost snatched the paper out of her hands, icy eyes darting over the neatly typed words and looping signature with undisguised greed.

He looked back up, peering at her with something like satisfaction. "I'll pass this on to Tigerstar and Brokenstar. You've done much for our cause, Ivypool. You will be rewarded accordingly." And then he turned and stepped away into the shadows, paper still in hand.

Ivypool shuddered as a tendril of guilt crept into her chest at taking advantage of Ravenpaw like this. She squashed the famililar emotion down instantly.

She, too, turned to leave the system, slipping her dagger back into its hilt with a sharp hiss.

Her footsteps echoed loudly as she reached the entrance to the subway, picking up her cloak from where she'd dropped it off. It slid around her fingers like liquid silk, and she slipped it on quietly.

After some fence-hopping, she adjusted the cloak from where it hung loosely around her collarbones and hid her face under the shadows of the hood.

She made her way silently through the night, ignoring the newly fallen leaves that would have crunched under the feet of anyone else. But Ivypool was not like anyone else- when she was in her cloak, she was as silent as falling snow, as invisible as the thinnest glass, and as untouchable as the horizon.

After twenty minutes, she arrived at the front of the mansion, its tall frame looming over her as the oak trees swayed quietly in the breeze. She sucked in a calming breath, stepping forward onto the path...

...only to be grabbed by the wrist and whipped around to face Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt." She said calmly. "I wasn't aware you lived in the mansions."

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Listen, I know you've noticed the people that live here are a bit... observant." He lowered his voice.

Ivypool nodded.

"I know Bluestar lives with you, and Tallstar lives with me. Both of them have gone against The Place of No Stars before. They'll see the signs of people being a part of it." He glanced from side to side. "We need an alibi if they start to get suspicious. Meet me by the Rabbit and Mouse tomorrow at two, during your break. We'll talk then. Don't let anyone know where you're going, and for the love of the Stars, don't be late."

Ivypool nodded once more. Breezepelt released her and slipped away withot another word.

In a few minutes, Ivypool found herself in her room as her alarm read 1 AM. She changed into pajamas, and stopped for a moment to inspect her cloak.

While it may have appeared just black, there were pale gray designs beginning on the right shoulder and spreading out along the cloak, designed to look like a thornbush growing across it.

Ivypool's cloak had a decent number of Branches sprawling across the fabric. The more Branches displayed on one's cloak, the higher up they were in the Dark Forest. The more accomplisments they had, such as gathering intel for Tigerstar and Brokenstar, the more Branches they were awarded.

In fact, the nickname 'The Dark Forest' had been given to the Place of No Stars because of the branch designs on the cloak.

Ivypool stored those thoughts away for later, hiding her cloak away and collapsing into her bed.


	3. In Which Ivypool Gets Spooky

Me: _And now for the plot!_

 _My brain: I don't know her_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAA Y'ALL ARE SO NICE OMSC**_

 _ **Jayfeather's Friend: They're cousins, haha. I was just saying that for the most part, there are no warriors-canon family relationships aside from siblings, because most couples that are fairly acceptable for cats (because they are animals) are horrible for humans- for example, did you know that Dustpelt and Ferncloud are related? And I love Half Moon! She's one of my favorites. Great costume idea!**_

 _ **Akitsune Lune: *cries* thank you so much! You're so kind! Your review really inspired me to work on this next chapter. :D**_

 _ **iDragonSpyro: Brilliantly worded, my friend! Thanks!**_

 _ **Flamefur's Fire: (first review) Thanks! Sadly, I can't say Violetpaw will be moving in- but that doesn't mean she won't be in the story! I haven't read Thunder and Shadow/Shattered Sky yet, so I don't remember much of her. I'll try not to make her terrible! :)**_

 _ **Flamefur's Fire: (second review) Ooooo, there's a ship that hasn't been mentioned yet! Interesting! And I'll admit I almost didn't bring in Ravenpaw, what with him being a loner, but I eventually decided to have him join, and it seems like I made the right choice!**_

 _ **Flamefur of ShiftClan: (first review) thanks so much!**_

 _ **Flamefur of ShiftClan: (second review) thank you! It feels nice to know that it made someone smile :)**_

 _ **I have a quick question for you all, in honor of spoopy month: What is your favorite halloween candy, and what are you dressing as for halloween (if you haven't already said)? This is obviously for very important scientific reasons, trust me i am professional scienceperson**_

Ivypool woke up early that morning.

After years of Dark Forest training, she'd become used to running on little sleep. She yawned widely and corrected that statement. After years of Dark Forest training, she'd become used to running on little sleep with the assistance of coffee.

Of course, she wouldn't be able to aquire that coffee until she went to work at the café, which was in (she glanced at the clock, which read six-thirty AM) an hour.

The white-and-silver-haired woman stretched, hearing her joints crack with a little grunt of satisfaction. She went through her closet and quickly got into her outfit for the day- a long-sleeved, flowing gray shirt, jeans, and black boots.

Jogging down the stairs, she noted that nobody was awake yet. Ivypool winced as she shifted her arm. Breezepelt had kicked her rather hard last night.

Breezepelt, she remembered, would be meeting her at the new restaurant that had opened downtown, The Rabbit and Mouse. She left the house with that thought still lingering in her mind.

Twenty-five minutes later, Ivypool slipped quietly through the back entrance of _The Garden._ It had gained its name from its three owners and workers- Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Hollyleaf.

Blossomfall, a pretty young woman with long tortoiseshell colored hair and clear green eyes, looked up at Ivypool as she walked in. She was wiping down the front counter for the waves of customers that would soon enter.

"Hey," Blossomfall greeted. "You settled into the mansion yet?"

Ivypool frowned distastefully. "You should meet my housemates."

Blossomfall allowed herself an amused smile at her friend's turmoil. "Why? Who are they?"

"Jayfeather, Bluestar, Ravenpaw, plus Barley will be moving in soon..."

"They don't seem so bad-"

"And Foxleap."

"Oh great Stars, you poor woman."

Ivypool laughed dryly, moving to wipe down the tables scattered across the shop. "You have no idea. Any of the cats awake yet?"

What set _The Garden_ apart from any other café was that it was, in fact, a cat café, just like any other- the only difference being the twenty or so cats living there.

The cats retreated to a private room at night, but during the daytime, they played joyfully along that cat towers that lined every inch of each wall, batted the toys and bells across the carpeted floor, slept in the squishy and plush beds across the room, and sprawled themselves out in the sunlight filtering through the floor-to-ceiling windows at the front of the café.

Blossomfall actually grinned. "Our dear old Night has been shrieking for release for a few minutes now."

She fell silent, and Ivypool heard the shrill noise of Night, their resident rude cat, meowing loudly for freedom.

Night, like all of the cats there, had been named after a specific customer. Night was named for Nightcloud, a particularly ruffled customer who had visited once, been generally obnoxious, and never returned.

Of course, the room the cats were in had all of the food, water, toys, and litterpans they could ever want, and also a cat flap that would allow any of the cats to wander as they pleased. Night was not the brightest of cats, and did not grasp the cat flap's use.

"If she finds out you kept her in, Hollyleaf's going to freak," Ivypool warned, making no motion to go open the door the cats were behind.

"Why would I freak now?" Another voice came. Hollyleaf, a woman with piercing, bright green eyes and long raven-black hair tied up in a graceful bun, questioned.

"No reason," Ivypool lied seamlessly, a skill Blossomfall was always jealous of, "Just that Night just started meowing, so I'm going to go let her out."

Ivypool's words were smooth and easy, slipping into the conversation and blending in easily, her tone mixing in with her previous one like pieces of a puzzle locking together.

Blossomfall's eye twitched as she wondered how many times Ivypool had easily knit a lie into one of their own conversations, but shoved the thought away as she followed Ivypool.

"How was training last night?" Blossomfall asked her from the corner of her mouth.

"It was well, but Breezepelt landed a hard kick on my side. I have to meet him during my break." Her quiet voice told Blossomfall that she would not elaborate. "How was yours?"

"Ratscar was weaker than usual- I think one of his wounds was infected."

Ivypool nodded, swinging open the door that held back the cats. They surged out, a multicolored mass of fur and claws, and swarmed into the café.

About twenty minutes later, the first customer walked in, and Ivypool sucked in a breath and plastered a false smile onto her face, immediately working out how to horribly misspell this one's name.

A few minutes later, she chuckled as the customer scowled at the word _Violencepaw_ written on her cup.

* * *

Ivypool walked to her table at The Rabbit and Mouse.

Breezepelt, his raven-black hair hidden beneath a hoodie, looked up as she sat. "You're here," he said.

"Am I really?" Ivypool shot back sarcastically. "Let's talk."

"I don't have anything permanent, but these two are somewhat plausible. We're either planning a halloween costume-"

"Okay then, you're insane and terrible at alibis," Ivypool interrupted. "Why would we spend hours each night away planning a halloween costume? Why are we even planning a halloween costume?"

Breezepelt glared at her, pulling out his phone and opening up a tab. "We're doing related costumes-"

"I've already bought a costume-"

"Shut up." Breezepelt hissed. Ivypool sent him a withering glare and he contined on, "Look at these. We can say we made them."

Ivypool peered at the costumes on his phone. "Yeah, no, you're absolutely terrible at excuses. What if they've seen the costumes online already?"

"They won't have. This is from an obscure website-"

"An emo website-"

"Shut up!" Breezepelt nearly screeched, drawing the eyes of a few of the tables around them.

Ivypool waved her right hand at them dismissively, turning around at them with a scowl. "What're you looking at?" She hissed at the curious customers.

They turned around rather quickly.

Ivypool cast her critical eye over the phone again. "We don't have the talent to make anything along those lines."

" _You_ might not-

"Shut up." Ivypool hissed back mockingly. "Anyway, halloween is tomorrow, so that excuse is invalid anyway aside from talking about the past."

Breezepelt glowered at her for a few seconds before plowing on. "I know it's stupid, I know you hate it, and I hate it too, but I have another idea. Listen up, you crazy-

Ivypool sent him her best glare. The first time Ivypool had sent this glare, it was when Dovewing had commented on Ivypool having a crush on someone. Dovewing had swerved off of the road and sprinted out of the car and into the woods to escape it.

Breezepelt fared slightly better under the glare, tumbling out of his seat and scrabbling four yards away like a beetle with dementia.

Breezepelt pulled himself back over.

"It's literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I know."

"We're going to get caught."

"Were you listening to the part where I had two ideas?"

"No, I couldn't hear you over all of the sheer idiocy radiating from your head."

"Now this one was Ratscar's idea, not mine." Breezepelt stressed the word Ratscar, ignoring Ivypool's previous statement.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "So you two met up and the friction between your two combined brain cells made some other brilliant plan?"

Breezepelt would've shreiked with indignation, if not for the fact that one of the owners of the restaurant, Mousefur, was glaring at him.

"Get on with it, then." Ivypool leaned forward across the table. "What is this amazing plan?"

"I should repeat that this is Ratscar's idea and I mean nothing by this," Breezepelt growled, suddenly a bit less excited to share.

"Tell me, the excitement is just overwhelming." Ivypool was getting hungry, and he was wasting time.

Breezepelt sucked in a breath, and Ivypool counted seven seconds before he spoke.

"We're dating."

Ivypool was no longer hungry.

* * *

Halloween was the day after that lunch, and Ivypool and Breezepelt had decided to go with pair costumes anyway, for the sheer fun of it.

Ivypool's hair was dyed black and swept into a braid over her shoulder. She was wearing skeleton face paint and contacts that made the whites of her eyes black and irises white (those having cost her a large bit out of her wallet).

The main part of her costume was a black suit with narrow, vertical white stripes. Around her collar was a tie intended to look like a bat that flared out across her shoulders. She'd used what was left over of the face paint on her hands, which was probably unsanitary, to stain them white. She'd painted her taloned nails black and pulled on narrow black boots, completing her elaborate costume.

Breezepelt, of course, had been allowed, unnoticed by all but Ivypool, into Thunder mansion. In fact, Ivypool herself had not yet shown her (needlessly elaborate) costume to anyone else but Breezepelt.

Breezepelt wore a knee-length jacket made entirely of multicolored patches. The shirt beneath it, too, was patched, though not as heavily. He wore black jeans and heavy black boots, and every visible inch of his skin was painted blue. He wore blue contacts with white pupils and had dyed his hair red.

"We look emo," He announced upon seeing both of their costumes at the same time.

"You always look emo," Ivypool shot back, barely able to hide her smile. "Anyway, we're just going to walk around town and see other people's costumes. Foxleap should probably be at the door by now. Ready to give him a suprise?"

Breezepelt broke out in wicked grin. "On we go!"

* * *

Foxleap saw them, and Foxleap shrieked.

"GREAT STARS!" He screeched, beaming like a child, "YOU ACTUALLY DRESSED UP! AND I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU ALSO DRESSED UP, SO YOU SHOULD ALSO BE PROUD!"

Ivypool chuckled. "Foxleap, Breezepelt. Breezepelt, Foxleap."

"He's always like this?" Breezepelt asked over Foxleap's explosion.

Ivypool nodded sadly, and Breezepelt's face became grim. "I'm so sorry for your loss," He said soberly.

Foxleap had managed to regain his senses, though he was still rocking back and forth on his heels in excitement. "Jack and Sally, right? The Nightmare before Cold-Night?"

Because the cities beleived purely in the Stars with no ideas of any other religions, they celebrated none of the holidays we do in our world; This resulted in not celebrating any of our winter holidays, but instead celebrating the coldest night of the year. Therefore, the Nightmare Before Christmas became the Nightmare before Cold-Night.

"Yep," Ivypool said.

"So a pair costume, eh? Are you two a _thing?"_ Foxleap asked teasingly, grinning.

"Are you actually still five years old? And if you must know, yes." Ivypool said.

Foxleap's grin grew wider, and he looked about to say something when Breezepelt cut him off.

"So what are you dressed as, Foxleap?" He asked.

Foxleap beamed. He was wearing a long, open robe that was black in color with crimson lining the insides. Beneath it was black pants and shoes and a gray shirt, accompanied with a scarlet and gold tie. In his hand, he clutched a wand.

"I am Fred Weasly, prankster extraordinaire!" He proclamed.

"What kind of name is _Fred Weasly?"_

"In book seven, doesn't Fred-"

Breezepelt and Ivypool spoke at the same time, Ivypool being cut off when Foxleap had shrieked something about spoilers.

Foxleap turned to Breezepelt. "Don't tell me you haven't read _Harry Potter_?!"

"That's also a ridiculous name," Breezepelt stated.

"This is a crime- this is against the actual law. You have to have read it." Foxleap said increduously.

Conversation was cut off when Bluestar and Jayfeather strolled down the hallway.

"Amazing costume, there, Jayfeather," Breezepelt remarked, eyeing Jayfeather.

"Who in the Stars are you?" Jayfeather, who was only wearing his casual clothing, questioned. "I'm myself. Terrifying."

Breezepelt glowered, not answering the other man's question.

"What are you going as, Bluestar?" Ivypool asked.

Bluestar was wearing a long-sleeved, floor-length, midnight-blue dress that became clouded and black at the bottom. "I am a leader of Thunder. Is this an acceptable costume?"

Foxleap facepalmed. Ivypool and Breezepelt would've if they could, but avoided it due to their face paint.

"You are aware that the point of halloween is to dress up, right? This," Breezepelt waved a hand at her dress, "Doesn't count."

"Actually," Bluestar began, ignoring Jayfeather's groan and the dull thump of Foxleap's head being slammed against the wall, "Halloween, or All Hallow's Eve, is thought to have been influenced by folk customs and beliefs from-"

"OH LOOK, IT'S RAVENPAW AND BARLEY! HELLO RAVENPAW, HELLO BARLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DRESSED UP AS?"

Foxleap's bellow caught Ravenpaw off guard, and he gave a small jump as Barley smiled.

Barley had been delayed in moving in, and had only arrived that morning during breakfast. He was staying in Ravenpaw's room, which caused Bluestar to raise her eyebrows and Foxleap to wiggle his until Ivypool stamped on his foot.

Ravenpaw was wearing all black. Black shirt, black jeans, black boots. He had cat whiskers drawn on his face and pointed ears on his head, with a tail hanging down from his jeans.

Barley, who had black-and-white hair and was about the height of Ravenpaw (but less lanky) was wearing similar clothing, aside from his white sleeves.

Ignoring the rather obvious attempt to divert the conversation, Barley replied. "We're cats."

"At last, the Halloween Squad has been assembled!" Foxleap thundered.

"I would rather eat my jacket than be referred to as part of the Halloween Squad," Breezepelt cut in.

Foxleap ignored him. "Now, onward and into the streets, my comrades! Everyone into my truck!"

"I would rather eat my bat-tie than be referred to as your comrade," Ivypool said.

* * *

As it turned out, not everyone could fit into Foxleap's truck.

Instead of Bluestar taking someone else in her sleek black ferrari, Breezepelt and Ivypool (along with their needlessly elaborite costumes) piled into the truck bed to drive that way.

"Is this even legal?" Breezepelt asked, wind whipping at his ginger-dyed hair.

"Of course not," Ivypool called over the wind. "But since when have we cared about legal?"

Breezepelt couldn't argue with that.

The truck slowed to a halt a few minutes later, Foxleap pulling over on the curb of a street. The others clambered awkwardly out. Foxleap locked the doors and turned around.

"It's nine o'clock right now. Let's meet back up here at about two." Bluestar announced.

"Let's go get spooky!" Foxleap screamed, taking off in a sprint towards the city.

The others laughed freely, Ivypool actually tossing her head back with joy. She beamed jovially, feeling the green and orange neon lights illuminate her face in her dark night. She sucked in a breath of chilly autumn air and turned to Breezepelt who was grinning beside her.

He leapt out of the truck bed, offering her a hand. "Ready to get spooky?" He asked teasingly.

Ivypool's bright smile grew even wider as she slipped her gloved hand into his, jumping down onto the damp ground, soggy leaves bending beneath her feet.

"The real question is," She laughed, "Are you?"

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent in similar fashion.

Ivypool and Breezepelt were entirely out of character, dropping their guarded and sarcastic personas and roaring with laughter in the warm glow of the nighttime city.

"I haven't had this much fun in _years!"_ Ivypool proclaimed, her bat-tie uneven and braid coming undone slowly.

Breezepelt laughed understandingly. "Same here," He smiled.

"I heard there's some sort of mini-fair at Fourtrees," Ivypool said. "Want to go?"

Fourtrees was the center of all four cities, a massive circular courtyard with a four oak trees in each corner and a fountain in the center.

"Why not?" Breezepelt replied.

The two broke into a sprint. Long years of training underground had built up their stamina, and they made the run in an hour.

The moon had climbed higher in the sky, telling them that it had reached eleven o'clock.

The stone courtyard had been lined with stalls and carnival games, and there was a shifting mass of dancing people in the center. Music blasted from massive speakers, so loud it felt as if the ground beneath their feet pulsed alongside the beat.

"I'll go get us some tickets for the games. Stay here," Breezepelt said, disappearing into the convulsing mass of the crowd.

"IVYPOOL!" A voice crowed as soon as Breezepelt had left. Ivypool sighed, wondering why her life was like this and why she couldn't just have a normal halloween.

While she was still debating whether or not she could pretend she hadn't heard her twin, Dovewing had jogged up to her.

"You haven't texted in days! You didn't pick up any of my calls and I was worried about you! You're in costume too- I thought you hated dressing up!" Dovewing babbled.

Ivypool frowned. "I love halloween, I just don't like the bright costumes you always pick out."

Dovewing herself was dressed up as a nurse. "Nothing is too bright! How have you been?" She gushed as if she hadn't seen Ivypool a few days ago.

The mood of the night must've been infecting her mind, Ivypool later reflected, because she smiled and continued the conversation. "I've been well. Most of my housemates are fairly sane. And you?"

"I have been so _incredibly lonely_ without you!" Dovewing shouted, flinging herself dramatically against her sibling's shoulder. "You don't even know, Ivy. You don't even KNOW."

Ivypool chucked, remembering when they were much younger and always did pair costumes.

At that moment, Breezepelt pushed back through. "What's up?" He asked, then noticed the other woman. "You must be Dovewing. Ivypool's mentioned you."

Dovewing looked at him dubiously. "I am. Who are you?" She asked.

Ivypool stepped over, placing herself slightly between her 'boyfriend' and sister. "Dovewing, this is Breezepelt. Breezepelt, Dovewing."

Dovewing pushed past her twin, attempting to get an up close look at the man, heels clicking on the ground. Breezepelt stepped back, making a confused face.

She frowned at him, eyes raking over his costume. There was a judgemental gleam in her clear eyes. Her lips twisted down and her brows furrowed.

Then, she stepped back and her calculating scowl was repleaced by a welcoming beam. "Nice to meet you, Breezepelt!" She extended her hand for a handshake. "How do you know my twin?"

Breezepelt took the hand and shook it formally, still looking confused. "Nice to meet you, too." He said cautiously. "We met at Ivypool's coffee shop. We're-"

"We're doing the costume contest together." Ivypool cut him off.

Dovewing turned. "Oh, that's good then. See, if he were your boyfriend, it would be my duty as your best friend to physically fight him."

Ivypool rolled her eyes, but could not deny that Dovewing was truly her best friend.

"We're going to go now. I'll text you tomorrow morning, okay?" Ivypool said. Dovewing nodded and gave her a hug before vanishing into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Breezepelt asked.

Ivypool shook her head fondly. "Dovewing has a habit of attacking any males that get close to her freinds. Besides, it sells the illusion if I don't tell her."

Breezepelt nodded thoughtfully, but then his contemplative expession was replaced by shock as Ivypool dragged him into the dancing crowd.

"We're supposed to be a 'thing', aren't we? So let's dance," She explained over the roar of the music.

And so they danced for the next two hours, stepping aside occasionally for food or drinks. The pair screamed out the lyrics of the songs they knew into the night.

Eventually they disentangled themselves from the crowd.

"You still have those tickets?" Ivypool asked, ignoring her tiredness. Her braid was now completely undone, hair ties laying forgotten somewhere on the cobbled ground.

Breezepelt nodded. "I'm guessing you want to play some games?" He asked. Ivypool nodded enthusiastically, and Breezepelt smiled.

"Let's go play some spooky games, shall we?"

* * *

"The booths were rigged," Breezepelt said earnestly as the two walked away from fourtrees, the beat of the _Spooky Scary Skeletons_ remix still pulsing beneath their boots.

Ivypool laughed loudly, clutching her cat plush to her chest. She'd won it from a ring toss booth, and it was a soft black thing with a cartoon-styled skeleton patterned onto it.

Breezepelt had won a plastic skull that they had unexpectedly found to let out a discordant, inhumanely high-pitched screeching sound. Breezepelt would defend it with his life.

"I didn't show you that I won these, did I?" He said, pulling a small case out of his pocket. Ivypool looked up.

He shifted the skull in his arms and pulled out two thin chains. With a small gasp, Ivypool saw that on the chains were pendants of Jack and Sally from The Nightmare Before Cold-Night.

"Hold still," He said, hooking the silver-colored chain around her neck. He let go and she felt a small weight. Ivypool closed her fingers around the pendant, pulling it up and staring into the eyesockets of Jack Skellington.

She turned to face him, beaming, to see that he was wearing the Sally chain.

"Got to keep up that act, right?" He asked, grinning.

Ivypool beamed. "Thanks."

On the way back to the truck, they chatted about everything and nothing. There was hardly ever a lull in the conversation as they exchanged stories and roared with laughter under the moon.

Ivypool was halfway through her story of the time Jayfeather had punched another customer in the face when she realized just how tired she was. It was odd, really, how she could go through exhaustive physical training into the early hours of the morning and yet running around town wore her down more.

"Hey, nerds!" Foxleap shouted from the truck. "Hurry up before I pass out at the wheel and kill us all!"

They jogged the distance to the truck and leapt into the truck bed. It rumbled deeply and surged to life, lurching forward as Foxleap drove away.

Ivypool sighed, still feeling the remaining pieces of the high that came alongside halloween night. She splayed her legs out and slammed her hand onto the button that made Breezepelt's plastic skull scream.

Foxleap nearly swerved off of the road at the high-pitched screech as Breezepelt exploded into booming laughter.

* * *

Ivypool gave a groan of exhaustion, settling contentedly into her bed. She had just stepped out of a warm shower and entered her room in soft pajamas.

She had rid herself of all of the face paint and washed out the hair dye. The hot water had relaxed her muscles, and her blow-dried hair fall comfortably across he shoulders and down her back.

Turning her face over into the feather pillow, she felt a tug at her neck. Blinking in surprise and recognition, she reached up and felt her Jack Skellington pendant.

With incredible reluctance, she climbed out of bed long enough to place the necklace on her desk before flopping back into the soft covers.

Her last thought was of halloween games and neon lights, and then those artificial lights faded and she was asleep.


	4. In Which Ivypool Is Interrogated

_**Me: I'm generally not a very emotional person**_

 _ **Also Me: *reading reviews and screaming***_

 **Jayfeathers Friend: I won't say anything about the liking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but of course he has, he is Jayfeather after all! I will continue it eventually :D**

 **Elmheart07: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and also great costume idea! Luna's one of my favorite characters :)**

 **Flame that Burns In The Dark: Sounds good! You're never too old for halloween ;)**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan: Darted? And thanks!**

 **Darkblaze of Shadeclan: Honestly, same**

 **iDragonSpyro: mwahaha! and thanks :D**

 **Duchess Luna: aaaaa thank you :)**

 **Akitsune Lune: Hahaha! I'm glad you noticed the ferrari, I was hoping someone would! I used to not like Dovewing much, but I eventually warmed up to her. I've always wanted to find out more about Yandere Simulator. From what I've heard it's the song Dixie Boy, but times 10.**

 **WARNING! THIS IS A BIT OF A DARK ONE TOWARDS THE END MY DUDES**

"Wow," Said Foxleap, humming contentedly, "I can't beleive it's Cold-Night already!"

"Halloween was yesterday," Ivypool replied curtly.

"Precisely!" Foxleap smiled.

'I don't even celebrate Cold-Night. Neither does Bluestar," Said Ivypool.

"Ravenpaw's going to go over to his family's house. Barley's going with him." Bluestar said.

"Family," Jayfeather said, flicking his hand up.

Foxleap huffed. "I'm going over with my family too, but you guys are killjoys."

The housemates were sitting together in the living room, some overdramaticized reality TV show playing in the background to Barley's rapt attention.

"About Halloween," Bluestar piped up, "I have been doing much research on the traditions of All Hallow's Eve, and I have yet to understand what I have done wrong in regards to the costume ritual. Was the clothing I wore not sufficiently..." She trailed off, peering at her laptop screen over her reading glasses, "...'Spoopy'?"

Foxleap shoved his entire fist almost into his mouth to keep from laughing. Bluestar narrowed her eyes at him, then turned and went back to furiously typing away.

"I feel like Ivypool and Breezepelt were sufficiently spoopy," Foxleap said with a sly grin.

Ivypool threw a pillow at him.

"The fact that I have to deal with you on a daily basis is sufficiently spoopy!" Ivypool snapped.

Bluestar looked between the two of them, dismayed. "I don't understand. Was that not the correct usage?"

"It was correct," Jayfeather announced. "Just a bit... What's the word? Ah, of course." He grinned at Bluestar. "Spoopy."

Bluestar aquired a panicked and confused look, then began typing even more furiously.

" _They ask you how you are and you just have to say that you're fine, when you're not really fine, but you just can't get into it becau-"_ The TV joined the sound before it was drowned out by the sound of Foxleap getting whacked in the head by another pillow from Ivypool.

"WHY?!" Foxleap shrieked.

Ivypool shrugged. Foxleap made offended noises at the back of his throat.

Bluestar looked up. "Don't wake up Ravenpaw," She said, gesturing to the form slumped down next to Barley on the couch.

Jayfeather, of course, took this as a challenge, snatching the remote off of the couch and searching for the volume buttons.

He then proceeded to turn the TV up to full volume.

Ravenpaw fell off of the couch, everyone else clapping their hands over their ears with various high-pitched sounds of protest.

A few minutes after this, someone rung the doorbell. Ravenpaw looked up from where he was now slumped over on top of Barley, narrowing his eyes. Barley stuck his hands over Ravenpaw's ears as if in preparation. Bluestar rolled her eyes.

Ivypool rose, halting Foxleap, who had also begun to walk up, and made her way to the front doors.

When she opened them, she came face-to-face with two men.

The first was _tall,_ unnervingly so. He had black-and-white hair, peering down at Ivypool with yellow eyes. He was dressed in entirely formal clothing, which caused a worm of worry to curl in Ivypool's gut.

The second was, thankfully, of average height. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. His most striking feature, however, was his mangled jaw, complete with a scar arcing across the right side of his face. He was dressed in more casual clothing.

Ivypool recognized them instantly, bowing her head in respect. "Tallstar, Crookedstar," She greeted politely, still not looking up. "What brings you two here?"

Crookedstar let out a rumbling laugh. "We seem to both recall hearing a string of loud noises coming from this house, followed by a rather unusual amount of yelling. Is everything okay?"

Ivypool went red. "It's fine. Just a bit of..." She pulled her head up and looked over at the living room, seeing Jayfeather lunge for Foxleap. "Friendly bickering."

"Friendly bickering?" Tallstar repeated, peering straight over Ivypool's head and into the living room as Jayfeather and Foxleap went about their brawl, which had now shifted to the floor, where Jayfeather had pinned the ginger down and begun to bash him with pillows. Foxleap threw him off and flung another pillow, this one nailing Jayfeather in the forehead.

"Of course," Ivypool agreed. Tallstar eyed her for a second, then nodded.

"Is that Tallstar and Crookedstar?" Bluestar asked, appearing behind Ivypool so quickly that she jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Where in the Dark Forest did you appear from?!" Ivypool crowed.

Bluestar paid no attention and surged forward, first wrapping Crookedstar in a hug and then shaking Tallstar's hand, then beginning a conversation with the both of them.

Ivypool smiled a bit, and then walked away.

* * *

Ivypool sat on the pristine white sheets of her room. Her back was against the wall, her curved dagger in her hand.

She studied her blade absentmindedly.

The hilt, first off, was made of well-worn black leather. It was once hard and tough, but with years of grip it had softened into a more comfortable hold.

The silver blade was curved sublty, and years of use still hadn't dulled its bright glint. It was carved, as well, with the imprint of ivy tendrils climbing and swirling across the blade, pointed leaves fanning out on either of its sides.

She shrugged, dropping the dagger onto the bed. She changed quickly into her training clothes, slipped the dagger into its sheath, and pulled on her cloak.

* * *

"Stay behind, Ivypool."

Ivypool looked up to meet the eyes of Hawkfrost. She'd just completed a sparring session with Blossomfall and the other woman was turning to walk away.

"Yes, Hawkfrost," Ivypool said, rising and dusting herself off. ' _Wait for me_ ,' She mouthed to Blossomfall.

"Brokenstar and Tigerstar want to see you about that signature," Hawkfrost explained. He jabbed her in the small of her back with the dull end of his dagger. "Go."

Ivypool went deeper into the old subway system. Her shoes slipped awkwardly every few seconds on the wet floor. Something dripped down onto her back from the ceiling, and she shuddered. An animal squeaked a few feet to her left.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty cavern. The sounds of fighting rang out distantly from the opposite direction. These abandoned networks spread out across all four cities.

The already-dim lights flickered ominously. Ivypool wished she had a flashlight. Then again, she didn't particularly want to observe the mysterious stains on the walls.

Eventually, she came to a door. It was rather unremarkable, really, if you didn't take in the massive oak tree spray painted over and around it. In the center of the door, the symbol of the Stars had a massive 'X' mark over it.

Ivypool sucked in a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A deep voice came from inside.

Ivypool cracked open the door and stepped in. She gulped as she did so. The office was rather average, bookshelves lining the walls and a normal desk on the back wall.

The off-putting thing was the map of the four cities with various weaponry stabbed into it (including weapons not intended for stabbing).

The man sitting behind the desk was particularly attractive. He was actually rather creepy, with matted brown hair and eerie yellow eyes too big for his skull. He started at Ivypool unblinkingly and blankly.

"So you're the girl that brought in that signature, eh?" He asked.

"Yes, Brokenstar," Ivypool replied. She'd certainly never talked to any of the leaders before.

"Hmm." Brokenstar grunted, then nodded at something behind Ivypool.

Something blunt slammed into her back so hard she dropped to her knees, arms flying upward on reflex. They were promptly grabbed and forcibly folded above her head. Ivypool cried out in pain.

"Tell me, girl, where did you get that signature? Are you in league with the city?" Brokenstar questioned.

"N-no-AUGH!" Ivypool was cut off as her arms were jerked down, causing her spine to bend painfully backwards. "No!"

"Where is the signature from?" Brokenstar demanded.

"I-I'm a part of the unity program! Read the note! It explains everything! My roommate-" Her spine bent once more, and she cried out again. "It's for him!"

Brokenstar scowled. "The note's cut out. All we have is the signature."'

Ivypool's mind whirled. She'd given them the full note, so where was it? Had someone cut it out? All rational thought then flew from her mind as her back curved even further. "AGH!"

"Where is it from?" Brokenstar demanded.

"My- my rooma-" Her arms were yanked down. She screamed.

"ANSWER ME, GIRL!" He roared again.

"N-n-I..."

Brokenstar rose from his chair so quickly it clattered to the ground, slamming his hands on the desk. "Speak, girl!"

The person holding her arms tightened their grip. "The note- it was there! I swear it!"

Ivypool panted, tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Then, something- no, _multiple_ somethings pressed into her neck. She felt blood spring up in the wounds.

"I think you'll find my friend Tigerstar has a way of making you tell the truth." Brokenstar grinned.

She looked up to see a man standing above her. He had shoulder-length dark brown and black hair tied up in a ponytail, amber eyes, and an expression that made even Ivypool want to crawl away.

"WHERE'S THAT SIGNATURE FROM?" Tigerstar demanded.

"I-I-" Ivypool stammered.

His nails dug even deeper into her neck, crimson now trickling down the sides of her throat. "DON'T TOY WITH ME, GIRL!"

The man- _Tigerstar_ \- drew in a rattling, calming breath. "Let me tell you what we're going to do," He said, so quietly Ivypool had to strain to hear it.

He jerked her arms down- "AAH!"- and leaned down so his face was directly over hers. She was now almost entirely on her back, still kneeling.

"You're going to tell us exactly what we need to hear..." His nails moved, carving tiny crimson lines as they went, to a specific part of her throat. "Or you're never going to speak again."

He grinned now, but there was no humor in it. Ivypool had tears streaming down her face. "So I'll ask again. Where is the signature from?"

Ivypool sucked in a breath, trembling. "I-It's... really from my roo-"

"Wrong." His fingers gripped deeper into the flesh of her neck, too deep to be safe or natural.

" _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO_!" Ivypool screamed, shaking uncontrollably but unable to move. "NO _PLEASE_ I SWEAR-" She sobbed violently. "I'M _NOT_ WITH THE CITY I SWEAR, I SWEAR, NO STARS _PLEASE_ -"

Tigerstar grabbed a handful of her hair and ripped her to her back upright, still on her knees. Ivypool curled forward, screaming and sobbing, tears and blood falling onto the concrete floor.

"You'll stay alive and talking for now," Brokenstar ordered over Ivypool's begging, "But we'll be seeing you spar every night. Now go!" He boomed.

Tigerstar pulled the woman up by the back of her shirt and physically threw her out of the office. She managed to gain balance before she landed and fell of her hands and knees.

The door slammed shut. Ivypool's screaming had reduced to sobbing. Bleeding and disgraced, she laid there on the concrete, hair in the filthy water and rasping out pleas for mercy although there was nobody there anymore to plead to.

She grasped at her still-bleeding neck with one hand, clutching desparately, knees hugged to her chest. With her other hand, she pressed her legs even closer to her torso.

The tears wracked her entire body, making her convulse with each sob. The blood mixed in with her tears and mixed on the ground.

She barely even heard footsteps pouding across the floor to her, barely even registered Blossomfall staring down at her in horror.

The tortoiseshell-haired woman kneeled down to her friend's level and gently removed her hand from her throat. She gasped. "Oh, Ivy, what did they do to you..."

She pulled a roll of bandages out of her pocket and set to work wrapping them around the wounds. Ivypool was still shaking, even after she was done.

Blossomfall carefully pulled Ivypool's arms from around her legs and wrapped them around her own shoulders. She rose, supporting Ivypool's weight and allowing her to lean on her.

It was slow work, but they reached the entrance to the subway. Ivypool's wracking sobs had been reduced to quiet weeping. She silently clung to her friend. Blossomfall pulled her own cloak on and wrapped Ivypool in hers.

* * *

Blossomfall had decided to bring Ivypool to her own house for the night.

She'd passed out about halfway to Blossomfall's house. Blossomfall had carried Ivypool to her home and washed her hair of the rancid water. She gently lowered Ivypool into her own bed and decided to sleep on the couch that night.

Blossomfall took one last look at Ivypool's form.

She hadn't physically changed aside from the scratches on her neck, and yet tonight she looked so much smaller.


	5. In Which Ivypool Gets Help

**Jayfeathers Friend: 'those half witted fools better get their commupence' i would like to personally thank you for that sentence, im going to use it tbh**

 **Hazelstar of LightningClan: aayyyyy thanks!**

 **Luna Hardford: thanks! :D**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan: HAHAHAHA i agree ;)**

 **iDragonSpyro: haha! It's for the plot, my friend! Don't worry, I gave her a break this chapter :D**

 **Mothstar of CloudClan: Aaaaaaa thank you so much! ;D**

Blossomfall crept into her room.

Ivypool was sitting on her bed, knees tucked under her chin and staring at the opposite wall blankly.

"Hey, Ivy," Blossomfall said quietly. Despite her quiet tone, Ivypool startled a slight bit. She peered up at her friend with wide eyes. She'd apparently changed out of her training clothes and had pulled on sweatpants and an oversized sweater (both of which belonged to Blossomfall). Dried blood still crusted her neck and hands.

"How are you?" Blossomfall asked gently.

Ivypool shook her head mutely.

Blossomfall plopped down onto the bed next to her friend. Ivypool leaned her head on Blossomfall's shoulder. "What did they do?"

Ivypool sucked in a rattling breath, and for a moment she was silent. Blossomfall almost thought she wouldn't reply. "Tigerstar. Nails." Her voice was scratchy from a mix of her sobbing and the damage to her throat.

Blossomfall didn't get all of the details, but she could tell her friend didn't want to talk right now. Or couldn't.

"Hey," She said, and Ivypool looked up at her. "How about you go take a shower? Then I'll go get my laptop and some bowls, and we watch TV and eat ice cream until we both pass out."

Ivypool smiled, a weak and watery upturn of her lips but a smile nonetheless, and nodded.

* * *

Jayfeather knocked on the door of Wind mansion.

He tapped his foot impatiently for a few seconds, when Tallstar opened the door.

"Where's Ivypool?" Jayfeather asked bluntly.

"Ivypool?" Tallstar replied. "She's the one I talked to yesterday, right?"

Jayfeather narrowed his blue eyes. "So you haven't seen her? I assumed she was here with Breezepelt."

"I certainly haven't seen her." Tallstar turned and called into the house, "BREEZEPELT! You have a visitor."

A few awkward seconds passed until Breezepelt appeared in the doorway.

"Where's my roommate?" Jayfeather said.

Breezepelt looked at the other strangely. "I don't know," He said.

"You don't know?" Jayfeather replied incredulously.

"That's what I said. She might be at Blossomfall's house, those two spend a lot of time together."

Jayfeather nodded, then reached out, grabbed Breezepelt's arm, and began to walk away. "Bye, Tallstar."

They walked away, ignoring Breezepelt's protests.

* * *

The two arrived at Blossomfall's house after about half of an hour.

Jayfeather had tried both knocking and ringing the doorbell twice, and neither had worked. He jiggled the doorknob quickly before throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, storming off of the porch and to the middle of the sidewalk. He heard Breezepelt step up beside him and looked up towards the taller man.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Construction site next door," Breezepelt replied. "They haven't answered?"

"Obviously not," Jayfeather said. "Why were you at the construction site?"

"Just grabbing me, I'm an expert at locks," Breezepelt said, throwing a brick through the front window.

It smashed through, the sound of shattering glass echoing through the neighborhood. Shards of glass exploded into what was presumably the living room, along with the red brick thrown by Breezepelt. A muffled scream came from inside, followed by a bout of hacking coughs.

" _What in the name of the Stars did you just do_?!" Jayfeather screeched.

"You don't like it? I thought it was a rather good job," Breezepelt asked.

" _You threw a brick through her window!_ "

"Yes, I did do that."

" _Breezepelt_!"

"Yes?"

" _We're going to go to jail_!"

"Perhaps. Here she comes!"

Before Jayfeather could reply, the front door slammed open. A knife was right behind it, spinning through the air. Breezepelt tackled Jayfeather to the ground just as the blade whirled past them. It landed with a harsh thunk in the earth of Blossomfall's lawn.

Breezepelt gripped Jayfeather by the shoulders and rolled over seconds before a familiar red brick smashed into the pavement where their heads were seconds ago.

"IT'S BREEZEPELT, YOU CRAZED HARPY!" Breezepelt shouted.

The attack paused, and Blossomfall stormed over. "Here," She said gently, helping Jayfeather up. He dusted himself off.

"YOU THREW A BRICK THROUGH MY WINDOW!" She then screamed, planting her boot on Breezepelt's chest.

"You didn't answer the door!" He defended.

"YOU THREW A _BRICK_ THROUGH MY-"

"Breezepelt? Jayfeather?" Ivypool's voice was quiet as it came from Blossomfall's doorway.

Breezepelt's view of her was blocked by Blossomfall's boot, and he hissed as she ground it harder onto his chest.

"It's fine, Ivy. Just go back inside." Blossomfall's tone was suddenly a lot more calming than it had been previously.

"Did..." She motioned weakly towards them. "Brick?" Ivypool's voice sounded raspier than it had been yesterday. Alongside that, she sounded dazed.

"Yes." Blossomfall seethed. "Jayfeather, tell your housemates Ivypool is staying with me for a few days." She turned to Breezepelt. "Leave. And don't come back."

She dropped the knife she was holding point-down next to Breezepelt's head. It sunk a few inches into the dirt.

She eased the force she was putting on his chest. Breezepelt scrabbled upwards, grabbed Jayfeather by the arm (ignoring his protests) and sprinted away as quickly as he and Jayfeather could manage.

* * *

Ivypool was standing in the doorway, watching as her friend practically ripped her cousin's arm out of its socket in a mad dash from Blossomfall's house. When she'd told Blossomfall she didn't want to see anyone, she hadn't expected physical attack- but then again, she hadn't expected Breezepelt to throw a brick through the window.

Her throat seared with pain from the scream she'd let out when she'd heard the glass shatter and the brick hit the floor. Until she'd heard Breezepelt screech out his own name, she'd thought someone from the Place of No Stars had come to finish what they'd started the previous night.

Ivypool hid her face with her right hand. The pale, soft flesh where her palm met her wrist pressed against her throat. She had one eye closed, peering out of the other in between long fingers at Blossomfall's approaching form.

"You okay?" Blossomfall asked.

Ivypool nodded, paused, and then shook her head. Her head dropped, and Blossomfall stepped forward, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Barley. Why are you going with Ravenpaw to visit his family for Cold-Night if you don't beleive in the Stars?"

"Hey, Foxleap. Why do you celebrate valentine's day if nobody loves you?"

" _Jayfeather, no-"_

* * *

Dovewing's shoe smashed down next to Breezepelt's foot with a resounding crack.

Ignoring Blossomfall's prior warning, Breezepelt had tried once more, later on that afternoon, to talk to Ivypool. This had proved to be a mistake, as Dovewing was now with her, and Dovewing had heels and was not afraid to use them.

The woman's shoulder-length gray hair was rumpled and her icy blue eyes blazed with anger. She was already balancing perfectly on one bare foot whilst removing her other heel.

Breezepelt, in that moment, decided that Ivypool's high-heel-wielding twin was just as terrifying as Ivypool's knife-wielding best friend, and that he should probably leave before he was unceremoniously cracked upside the head with a four-inch heel.

He yelped, jumping about a foot in the air, before turning and running away just about as fast as he could.

* * *

Dovewing walked back into the bedroom barefoot. "Wear heels next time you see Breezepelt. Both of you."

"Why?" Blossomfall asked.

"I threw mine at him."

Blossomfall perked up, grinning. "Did you kill him?"

"No, Blossomfall." Dovewing plopped down onto the bed.

"Not even a little bit?" She pleaded.

"Blossomf- You started on the next episode without me?!" Dovewing gasped.

"Sorry," Ivypool croaked out.

"How _actually_ dare you, I'm so offended-" Dovewing began overdramatically.

"SHHHH!" Blossomfall cried, leaning much closer to the television screen than strictly necessary.

"You were talking just a second ago!" Dovewing protested.

"I'm not anymore, though, so shhhh." Blossomfall was now at least halfway off of the bed. Ivypool was resting her head on her hand and her elbow on Blossomfall's back.

Dovewing made a noise of outrage and jammed her knee into Blossomfall's ribs, causing her to tumble off of the bed just as Ivypool pulled her elbow away, still tranfixed on the screen. Blossomfall, too, made an outraged noise.

"SHHHH!" Dovewing and Ivypool said in unison.


End file.
